me voy
by Hinata Gehabich
Summary: aqui alice esta en japon y en la escuela conoce a un chico que al parecer ya lo conocia del jardin de niños: shun kazami
1. Chapter 1

Nota: en esta historia saldrán personajes de otras series y también inventados

Yo: era una mañana clara cuando ali…

Dan: hola chicas que hacen

Runo: cállate dan nos esta contando la historia de…

Julie: Alice y Shun

Runo: oye yo lo iba a decir

Julie: pues que mal

Alice: hola ¿que pasa aquí?

Dan y yo: oh hola Alice, lo mismo de siempre runo y julie peleando ¿y Shun?

Alice: oh no lo…

Shun: ya llegue

Alice, dan y yo: hola Shun

Alice: hay chicas ya paren de pelear

Yo: si, sino paran no les cuento la historia

Runo y julie: ash esta bien

Alice y Shun: ¿Qué historia?

Runo, dan y yo: ehm

Julie: oigan ustedes dos tenían una cita ¿no?

Alice y Shun: bueno si pero…

Julie: sin peros no quiero que pierdan valioso tiempo aquí quiero que salgan ahora

Alice y Shun: bueno hasta luego chicos

Todos: adiós

Julie: ya se fueron ya cuéntanos

Todos: bien julie

Marucho: oh aquí estaban que están haciendo

Runo: marucho únetenos

Marucho: esta bien pero en que

Runo: en la historia de Shun y Alice

Yo: bueno en esta historia también salen los bakugan así que ya sabrán eh, bueno era una mañana clara cuando Alice se levantaba para su primer año en la secundaria, su única amiga era runo y dan (runo y dan: ahí salimos XD)

Entonces Alice se sentía presionada y nerviosa.

Alice PROV

Que tal si no tengo amigos o que runo tenga otras amigas y me deje sola - pensé- bueno si no lo intento nunca sabré lo que me pasara así que será mejor que me apure.

Sandy (yo) PROV

Alice se apresuro a bañarse y a cambiarse, bajo rápidamente y vio a su abuelo preparando su desayuno ella lo saludo besándolo en la mejilla.

Al terminar su desayuno miro hacia la ventana y estaba runo esperándola así que se despidió y salió.

Runo PROV

Alice estas bien- pregunte – pareces mas callada que lo normal

Estoy bien runo solo un poco nerviosa- contesto – y si casi no nos vemos o no tengo más amigos

Calma Alice estoy en las mismas clases que tu y de dan-le dije para tranquilizarla.

Sandy (yo) PROV

Llegaron al colegio e inmediatamente encontraron a dan con tres amigos.

Dan: a hola chicas

Runo: hola dan (beso)

Alice PROV

Llegue al colegio y vi a dan con 3 amigos entonces en eso dan no saluda –hola chicas – dan nos grito –hola dan- lo saludamos y runo lo beso entonces dan dijo – Alice ellos son mis amigos julie, Shun y marucho – yo primero salude a marucho y a julie y al final a Shun primero solo lo vi de espaldas pero al voltear me embobe con sus ojos de topacio su pelo negro como la noche y era muy musculoso después de un rato reaccione y lo salude pero no podía bajar la mirada porque me había perdido en su linda mirada que me veía

Shun PROV

Quien es esa chica tan linda – pensé – sus ojos almendrados su hermoso pelo anaranjado. Largo y ondulado y una sonrisa con la que cualquiera se enamoraría

Dan: wow espera entonces se enamoro de ella al momento en que la vio eso es raro

Todos: sí y cállate

Dan: T.T que malos son conmigo

Yo: en donde estaba a si

Entonces Shun pensó que ya la había visto en alguna parte así que le pregunto – oye tu no eres la niña que iba conmigo en el jardín de niños – a lo que Alice le contesto – espera eres Shun Kazami – el contesto- y tu eres Alice Gehabich –

Alice PROV

No podía creerlo era Shun Kazami el niño frio y serio estaba frente a mi no lo recordaba tan guapo solo me había hablado una vez solo para decirme que era muy desesperante.

Shun PROV

¿Esa hermosa chica… era Alice? Me quede perplejo con su hermosura después recordé la primera vez que la vi era chimuela pero igual de tímida y recuerdo que le había dicho que era desesperante.

Sandy (yo) PROV

El día paso y Alice no podía dejar de pensar en lo de la mañana entonces termino el colegio y se fue a su casa le aviso a su abuelo que ya había llegado pero nadie contestaba así que vio una nota que estaba en la mesa de la cocina y esta decía "querida Alice me tuve que regresar a Moscú no te preocupes estoy bien y me puedes visitar cuando quieras tu te tendrás que quedar en Japón me podrás visitar cuando quieras, pero no vivirás sola, vivirás con tu amiga runo hable con sus padres y están de acuerdo no te preocupes pequeña estoy bien visítame pronto. Tu abuelo Michael" [para que conste en mi primera visión su abuelo murió pero no me gusto y la cambie pero si quieren imagínense que murió y ya para que les de mas sentido]

Al terminar de leer esta nota Alice empezó a llorar desconsoladamente pero su abuelo se había ido y se empezó a sentir sola como cuando sus padres murieron.

Alice PROV

No, no me puede pasar otra vez mi abuelo se fue y me quede sola otra vez bueno la verdad se que runo me apoyara y también viviré con ella así que se que ellos no me trataran como mis tíos de Moscú bueno guardare mis cosas eh iré corriendo con runo pero mejor le pregunto primero para saber si sabe.

Agarre mi teléfono y le marque en eso escuche un grito

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito una chica

. Que te pasa runo- pregunte preocupada

-hay no te hagas se que vas a vivir conmigo voy a tu casa inmediatamente-

- pero…- antes de poder decir algo se escucho el timbre así que deje el teléfono y fui corriendo era runo agitada no lo podía creer era lo inhumanamente posible pero ella se propuso a ayudarme entonces subimos corriendo y empacamos rápido, de repente me acorde de que iba a pasar con la casa entonces runo dijo que le había dicho su papá que mi abuelo le dijo que esa casa la iba a usar cuando visitara Japón entonces me calme y cargamos mis maletas hacia el coche de su mama entonces al llegar vi a dan comiendo, marucho escribiendo, Shun al parecer dormido y julie hablando con una chica que se me hacia familiar.

Sandy PROV

(Bueno en realidad la chica con la que hablaba julie era yo, bueno se que salgo pero lo diré como si fuera un personaje mas)

Todos saludaron a Alice

Dan: hola Alice ¿Cómo estas?

Marucho: buenos días Alice

Julie y Sandy: como estas Alice

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Sandy: si te acuerdas de mi cierto

Alice sorprendida: eres tu hace cuanto que no nos vemos

Alice y Sandy se abrazaron así que Alice se acordó de sus maletas y fue corriendo por ellas y Sandy estaba dispuesta a ayudarla, al terminar de cargar todas las maletas fueron a sentarse en las mesas

Marucho: y bien que hacemos

Dan: vamos a una nueva misión

Todos (menos Shun): esta bien pero Alice no sabe de que hablas

Dan: a bueno pues mira Alice nosotros somos como que peleadores que pelean por los bakugan si sabes que son los bakugan ¿verdad?

Alice: claro soy elemento darkus

Marucho: en serio bien contigo ya tenemos todos los atributos

Alice sonrió, y todos se fueron caminado, adelante iban dan, runo y marucho, atrás Alice y julie y hasta atrás Sandy y Shun

Alice PROV

Yo estaba junto a julie mientras ella solo cantaba en eso escuche a Sandy y Shun hablando

Sandy: dile

Shun: no

Sandy: si

Shun: no que no entiendes NO

Sandy solo se volteo enfadada así que julie le hizo un gesto para ver si podían hablar en privado, julie y Sandy se detuvieron por un momento y julie puso cara de sorprendida entonces me miro y me congele por unos segundos y vi que Shun se llevaba a la cara la mano de desesperación.

Al fin llegamos a la casa de marucho, era enorme y hermosa no lo podía creer así que todos fueron a un cuarto con muchas maquinas y aparatos extraños yo solo me quede viendo que hacían confundida.

Sandy PROV

Todos se preguntaran que le dije a julie pues verán le dije que teníamos que hacer que Shun y Alice estuvieran juntos entonces al llegar a la casa de marucho y vi en donde era la misión pensé en un plan.

Al siguiente día salimos a nuestra misión, tardo varias horas pero en realidad ni me di cuenta así que aterrizamos y era de noche por tal razón que nos quedamos en la nave pero no puse mi plan en marcha porque Alice no estaba, había desaparecido. Iba a ir a buscarla pero también Shun había desaparecido con lo que pensé fue que el había ido a buscarla así que pensé que si no regresaban pronto iría a buscarlos

Alice PROV

Me escape de la nave y llegue a un lugar lindo entonces me senté en una banca y empecé a pensar en mis padres, mi abuelo, lo que viví como sirvienta en casa de mis tíos entonces empecé a llorar, después de un rato escuche unos pasos entonces asustada dije-¿q-quien e-esta ahí?- para mi sorpresa era ¿Shun? Buscándome el se sentó al lado mío en eso me pregunto – que te pasa Alice porque lloras- entonces le conté sobre la historia de mis padres y en eso dan salió corriendo porque runo lo quería golpear pero se detuvo al verme y me pregunto lo mismo

Shun PROV

Llegue donde estaba Alice llorando entonces me acerque a ella preguntándole que le pasa en so ella me conto una trágica historia de cómo sus padres se murieron y como la trataban unos tíos de Moscú y justo cuando le iba a declarar mi amor apareció dan gritando ayuda pero casualmente dan le pregunta lo mismo –Alice estas bien o estas triste porque no cenaste?- al decir lo ultimo no pude evitar golpearlo en el estomago con el codo y Alice se rio un poco pero volvió a su cara triste yo trate de consolarla con un abrazo ella lo agradeció pero ella seguía mal en eso mylene, gus y volt aparecieron entonces a dan lo tomo gus por la espalda y a mi volt entonces mylene dijo- o te unes a los vexos o te mato- yo le conteste –prefiero no unirme a los vexos –entonces cerré los ojos para no ver mi muerte en eso sentí algo caliente en mi estomago y escuche–mira niña boba o te mueves o a ti también te mato- escuche otra voz-yo moriré con el o sin el- entonces volt grito- apúrate que ya es hora- solo escuche un grito mas y al abrir los ojos ya solo estaba dan y Alice en el suelo tratando de levantarse, me agache rápidamente a ayudarla en eso le pregunte- que te paso Alice- -la golpearon Shun no se si mylene sintió lastima pero guardo la navaja y simplemente pateo y golpeo a Alice en la cabeza- dijo dan muy serio, nunca lo había visto así que cargue a Alice en mis brazos y fuimos de regreso a la nave

Sandy PROV

-si no vuelven 2 min…- pude al menos decir cuando abrieron la puerta era dan, Shun y ALICE –que le paso- entonces dan dijo muy serio- una estúpida de los vexos la golpeo y desapareció – entonces Shun me dijo-llevare a Alice arriba yo la cuidare- yo le conteste – esta bien- entonces empecé a cantar en voz baja-Shun y Alice sentados bajo un árbol…- Shun me dijo ruborizado pero enojado- deja de cantar eso-

Shun PROV

Subí las escaleras con Alice en los brazos hasta que escuche que empezaba a hablar corrí hasta su cuarto y la deje en su cama (en serio es muy ligera)-sh-shun e-eres tu- dijo débilmente Alice, entonces tome su mano y le dije- Alice tranquila estoy aquí contigo- al terminar de decir esto me sonrió

Alice PROV

Un momento sentí a alguien cargándome pero no sabia quien era después sentí que estaba acostada en una cama e hice mi mayor esfuerzo para poder ver quien era yo veía a Shun pero no podía saber exactamente quien era así que no estaba segura y pregunte si era el, sentí que me tomaba de la mano y me dijo- Alice tranquila estoy aquí contigo- después de esto le sonreí y le dije –gracias Shun -después el no me contesto y casi me basaba pero escuche la voz de Sandy y dan (runo y julie peleaban y marucho buscaba un libro) –Alice estas bien-

Sandy PROV

-Alice estas bien- al ver que casi se besaban dan dijo-iban a besarse jajá que…- logre taparle la boca y hacerle una seña a Shun que lo iba a alejar y cerré la puerta así que empecé a golpear a dan pero por un momento me detuve y le conté que pensaba que Shun quería a Alice y Alice quería a Shun entonces el me dijo –yo solo quería decir que lindo se veían juntos-entonces le dije –dan ese era el momento especial así que ya no los molestes es mas para compensarlo tendrá que vigilar que nadie entre al cuarto de Alice entendiste- este me contesto –si mama- y l o golpee una vez mas

Shun PROV

Gracias a Sandy dan estaba cuidando la puerta de que nadie mas entrara y cuando casi la besaba pero en eso salió mylene diciendo-te daré una segunda oportunidad o sino esta vez no te matare me llevare a tu noviecita conmigo- yo le dije- quien te crees que eres no te dejare que toques a mi al… a Alice-

Dan PROV (al fin. [Sandy: si te vas a quejar te saco de mi historia- dan hay ya voy no te enojes])

Escuche la voz de Shun peleando con ¿mylene? Abrí la puerta lentamente y ataque a esa bruja de pelos azules cuando la iba a golpear como lo hizo con Alice esta desapareció entonces Shun me agradeció y también ¿Alice?-gracias dan- decía dolida Alice entonces al día sig.… (Sandy: -oye espérate todavía no te pases al siguiente día- dan:-mhm esta bien) entonces ayude a Shun a cobijar Alice y ambos salimos dejando dormir a nuestra amiga Shun me agradeció esperen ¿Shun dándome las gracias a mi? Bueno el se fue a su cuarto y yo baje a mirar un poco de tele antes de dormir al bajar pero runo y julie seguían discutiendo ¬¬ en eso llego Sandy y me ayudo a separarlas ella se llevo a julie a su cuarto y yo lleve a runo al suyo y baje a ver televisión y me fui a dormir al siguiente día (runo: espera esa parte me toca a mi- dan: que mala)

Runo PROV

El siguiente día fui al cuarto de Alice con Sandy, Alice estaba toda golpeada que le habrá pasado, entonces Sandy me explico como la habían golpeado para proteger a Shun y como Shun la cargo de regreso yo simplemente empecé a llorar y al parecer también puse sentimental a Sandy porque empezamos a llorar juntas hasta que Alice se despertó

Alice: chicas porque lloran

Runo: snif porque Shun te trajo cargando

Sandy: snif snif y como lo protegiste sabiendo que te sacrificabas

Alice: ¿me trajo cargando? Chicas dejen de llorar no las quiero ver así

Runo y Sandy: snif tienes razón Alice dejaremos de llorar

Alice: fue mi imaginación o ayer casi me besa Shun

Sandy: fue real

Runo: que y yo donde estaba

Sandy: peleando con julie

Alice: hablando de julie donde esta

Runo: debe seguir dormida soñando con chicos o con Billy

Sandy y Alice se empezaron a reír en voz baja como eran las 6 de la mañana


	3. Chapter 3

Shun PROV

Eran las seis de la mañana y escuchaba a tres chicas reír así que fui a investigar entonces descubrí que eran Alice Sandy y runo al llegar escuche lo que decían Alice Sandy y runo

Alice PROV

-Alice no lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo Sandy preocupada –que cosa- le respondí-sacrificar tu vida casi te perdemos una vez y no quiero una segunda-Sandy me dijo seria – pero yo lo volvería a hacer por ustedes por dan y por marucho en especial con Shun tal vez no lo sepan pero estoy enamorada de el- les conteste- Alice todo el mundo lo sabe- me dijeron con una enorme sonrisa las dos a lo que provocara que me ruborizara

Shun PROV

Alice estaba enamorada de mí? Pensé que no sentía lo mismo por mi yo pensaba que estaba enamorada de su compañero rico Klaus pero si siente lo mismo que yo me paralice cuando escuchaba que Sandy iba a salir pensé en esconderme hasta que me acorde que ella era la única que sabia lo que sentía por Alice pero al verme me jalo hacia un cuarto y me grito- tienes 15 segundos para explicarme antes de que te golpee- fingí no estar atemorizado pero por dentro estaba muerto del miedo- escuche a chicas reír y pensé que era mylene pero cuando llegue solo eran tu, runo y Alice-ella después de esto me pregunto mas tranquila – hasta donde escuchaste- lo pensé por un momento le dije- donde Alice dice que… volvería a sacrificar su vida- como ella me conocía desde muy pequeños me hizo una cara diciéndome que sabia que era mentira lo que decía así que le dije- bueno ya escuche hasta donde Alice esta enamorada de mi- ella hiso un pequeña sonrisa y entonces me dejo ir

Sandy PROV

No puede ser Shun ya sabia los sentimientos de Alice por el lo único que podía hacer era sonreírle y dejarlo ir no sabia como decirle a Alice que Shun sabia, no sabia si decirle y como rayos fui yo quien termino de Cupido, bueno al terminar nuestra misión nos quedaba un día de puente y marucho decidió hacer una fiesta en la cual fue esa misma noche cuando llegamos, le conté a runo y a julie mi plan, mi plan era que cuando Shun se fuera a la terraza (como siempre quiere estar solo lo supuse) o donde el estuviera llevar a Alice con el para que estuvieran solos y Alice o Shun se le declarara al otro solo que teníamos dos problemas: fabia y Klaus, en este plan incluimos a Billy para que se llevara a fabia y julie y runo para llevarse a Klaus ellas se encargaban de eso y yo con el resto así que me fui a buscar a Shun, cuando lo encontré estaba afuera en un árbol y cuando estaba segura que se quedaría un rato mas en ese lugar busque a Alice por todos lados hasta que la encontré en su cuarto acostada pensando- Alice porque no vienes a la fiesta-le dije-tengo miedo de ver a Shun- me dijo atemorizada- Alice que pasa eres una de las mas valientes que e conocido sacrificaste tu vida para salvar a Shun, golpeaste a mi primo cuando me insulto, comiste un gusano porque te dijeron que no podías aunque fue asqueroso, estabas a punto de desmayar con un golpe a dan casi como runo y un buen de cosas mas- le dije para alentarla-

Alice PROV

-… y un buen de cosas mas- me dijo Sandy – si pero tu también eres así- le dije- Alice eres la chica mas bonita y valiente que conozco y te da miedo decirle tus sentimientos a Shun- entonces lo medite por un momento y le dije- tienes razón yo puedo, puedo hacerlo se que puedo- entonces Sandy me arreglo me maquillo y fuimos donde Shun se encontraba , pero cuando me asome no estaba en eso Sandy dijo- Alice sal ahí y búscalo pero no digas algo como "Shun sal de donde quieras que estés" o algo como "al estilo julie"- con nervios le dije-*gulp* ok esta bien voy para haya-

Runo PROV

-Lista julie tenemos que hacerlo por nuestra amiga- le dije a julie después de explicarle el plan de Sandy- entendido- dijo julie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿lista? Vamos- corrimos donde estaba Klaus entonces julie empezó a bailar con el mientras que yo buscaba donde podíamos encerrarlo sin que se nos muriera encontré el lugar perfecto- el baño- pensé (no me malinterpreten si te quedas en el baño de marucho ahí tienes todo una cama mini nevera y un baño) después de colocar todo lo necesario corrí donde julie y le di la señal que era la hora

Julie PROV

Era la hora de llevar a Klaus a su "habitación" que resultaba ser el baño así que runo me señalaba cual era y le dije a Klaus –oye Klaus me acompañas a mi… a mi cuarto por favor se me olvido algo porfa- el bobo de Klaus se la creyó todo y me dijo- donde es y me acompaño a mi "cuarto" a lo que runo me acompaño y de repente lo encerramos y lo dejamos ahí y corrimos con Billy a ver como iba y veíamos que solo bailaba con ella así que pensábamos que tenia un plan y lo dejamos en eso buscamos a Sandy y a Alice

Alice PROV

-Estoy lista- le dije muy confiada a Sandy- esa es mi amiga- cuando estaba apunto de pasar escuche a julie y a runo gritándonos –fiu ¿llegamos a tiempo- dijo julie fatigada-a tiempo para que- les dije desconcertada –ehm no es importante ahora después les preguntas el punto es que vaya con Shun ahora mismo señorita- dijo Sandy con una sonrisa- bien es la hora- dije animada

Shun PROV

Estaba en un árbol hasta que vi que la puerta para salir se estaba abriendo entonces vi una sombra que venia saliendo ¿será Alice? ¿O será otro plan de Sandy para que me declare a Alice? Después de pensar muchas posibles preguntas de quien podría ser, apareció Alice como la última vez que me busco eso en realidad me gusto en especial por parte de Alice, entonces empezó a decir mi nombre preocupándose cada vez mas y mas en un momento miro hacia arriba y me miro entonces me grito -Shun ¿estas bien? y que haces haya arriba- dijo menos preocupada entonces de un salto me baje y me le quede viéndola pero entonces se me fue acercando

Alice PROV

Cuando Shun bajo del árbol pensé-vamos Alice tu puedes ve con el- entonces me fui acercando y cuando casi llegaba el se fue hacia arriba del árbol [dan:- que gallina es Shun-todos -cállate que se esta poniendo interesante- dan:-que feos-] – S-Shun que-quería preguntarte si estabas bien- dije cada vez con mas valor – no seria mejor que estuvieras adentro- me pregunto- si lo se pero me preocupaba que estuvieras solo- le dije*gsp pero que acabo de hacer*pensé en eso me fije que agachaba la cabeza – o lo siento fue por algo que dije-trate de aclarar –no, no es por ti Alice es por otra cosa-

Sandy PROV [por cierto en esta parte saldrá un personaje de otro anime espero que sepan quien es]

-chicas somos las mejores- dijo runo con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga –esperen un momento-dijo julie –quien es la chica de pelo largo y como azul oscuro con el vestido negro y el collar con una h- runo y yo volteamos y la vimos- ah es una amiga-les dije a las dos- quien es- dijo runo muy curiosa-o bueno se las presento, vamos- fuimos donde la chica de pelo azul oscuro se encontraba-hola Sandy quienes son ellas- pregunto- a hola mira ella es runo y ella julie- le conteste- a hola yo me llamo hinata hyuuga- contesto – hola, oye, sin ofender pero porque tienes los ojos así- dijo julie – julie cállate no seas ofensiva- grito hacia julie-jajá no se preocupen es una característica de mi cla… digo de mi familia- contesto hinata- si solo quiero saber como se conocieron- dijo runo muy curiosa- bueno yo fui de viaje a… a Tokio donde conocí a hinata- [hinata y yo éramos ninjas por lo cual no podíamos decir todo sobre nosotras] – oye que raro collar tienes- dijo julie señalando el protector de la aldea de la hoja- oh esto es un protector no se para que pero en la escuela me lo dieron esperen cambiando de tema que hacen espiando hacia afuera y quien es la chica que esta yendo hacia allá- terminando de decir esto volteamos y era ¡fabia!- chicas corran antes de que salga- dijo julie muy apresurada pero ya era muy tarde ella ya estaba afuera y hinata nos había acompañado para ver que pasaba

Shun PROV

-Shun te quiero preguntar algo- me dijo un poco nerviosa Alice- que pasa-le dije un poco confuso- es so-solo yo que-quería pre-preguntarte s-si y-yo t-te g…- antes de que Alice terminara se escucho alguien gritando mi nombre -¡Shun!- se escuchaba, Alice y yo volteamos a ver quien me hablaba y tenia que ser fabia- que crees que haces pelo de zanahoria Shun es mío- dijo un tanto molesta ]esperen un minuto ni siquiera me acercaría a ella*- fabia no quiero problemas contigo otra vez así que me retiro, hablamos otro día Shun - dijo Alice mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta

Alice PROV

*estuve tan cerca de decirle* pensé – y como te fue- me pregunto Sandy con tono pícaro y a su lado había una chica peli azul oscuro- esperen un momento quien es ella- dije confundida- oh hola me llamo hinata hyuuga-me contesto la chica- bueno el punto principal es que si le dijiste- dijo runo – gracias chicas por intentarlo pero no pude- dije muy triste- fue por culpa de fabia verdad- me dijo Sandy – no es que no puedo decirle- conteste aunque si allá sido culpa de fabia, en eso Shun llego y me dijo- Alice podemos hablar- me dijo con cara de irritado(es por fabia no por Alice). Claro pero si vamos fabia…- alcance a decir antes de que Shun dijera- ella ya se fue- por lo que lo acompañe

Shun PROV

-Alice quiero saber una cosa- le pregunte serio pero nervioso- yo te gus…- en lo que Alice me miraba fijamente- yo te g…- antes de terminar la frase apareció fabia(otra vez)- pero como rayos apareciste- le dije muy enojado- eso no importa lo que importa es que me voy a vengar de ti Alice Gehabich- dijo con un tono vengativo pero gracioso (en mi opinión), en eso llega Sandy para salvarme por segunda vez en el caso de Alice y yo

- fabia llego tu hora- dijo Sandy mientras comenzaba a golpearla, en cambio Alice y yo mirábamos sorprendidos al carácter de Sandy

Alice PROV

-Fabia llego tu hora- dijo Sandy antes de empezarla a golpear mientras que tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, nunca antes había visto esa rudeza y fuerza en mi amiga sabia que le encantaba luchar pero no sabia que tan fuerte era por lo que me sorprendió su rudeza y cuando dejo inconsciente a fabia salió hinata, runo y julie para llevársela

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

Shun PROV

Eran las seis de la mañana y escuchaba a tres chicas reír así que fui a investigar entonces descubrí que eran Alice Sandy y runo al llegar escuche lo que decían Alice Sandy y runo

Alice PROV

-Alice no lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo Sandy preocupada –que cosa- le respondí-sacrificar tu vida casi te perdemos una vez y no quiero una segunda-Sandy me dijo seria – pero yo lo volvería a hacer por ustedes por dan y por marucho en especial con Shun tal vez no lo sepan pero estoy enamorada de el- les conteste- Alice todo el mundo lo sabe- me dijeron con una enorme sonrisa las dos a lo que provocara que me ruborizara

Shun PROV

Alice estaba enamorada de mí? Pensé que no sentía lo mismo por mi yo pensaba que estaba enamorada de su compañero rico Klaus pero si siente lo mismo que yo me paralice cuando escuchaba que Sandy iba a salir pensé en esconderme hasta que me acorde que ella era la única que sabia lo que sentía por Alice pero al verme me jalo hacia un cuarto y me grito- tienes 15 segundos para explicarme antes de que te golpee- fingí no estar atemorizado pero por dentro estaba muerto del miedo- escuche a chicas reír y pensé que era mylene pero cuando llegue solo eran tu, runo y Alice-ella después de esto me pregunto mas tranquila – hasta donde escuchaste- lo pensé por un momento le dije- donde Alice dice que… volvería a sacrificar su vida- como ella me conocía desde muy pequeños me hizo una cara diciéndome que sabia que era mentira lo que decía así que le dije- bueno ya escuche hasta donde Alice esta enamorada de mi- ella hiso un pequeña sonrisa y entonces me dejo ir

Sandy PROV

No puede ser Shun ya sabia los sentimientos de Alice por el lo único que podía hacer era sonreírle y dejarlo ir no sabia como decirle a Alice que Shun sabia, no sabia si decirle y como rayos fui yo quien termino de Cupido, bueno al terminar nuestra misión nos quedaba un día de puente y marucho decidió hacer una fiesta en la cual fue esa misma noche cuando llegamos, le conté a runo y a julie mi plan, mi plan era que cuando Shun se fuera a la terraza (como siempre quiere estar solo lo supuse) o donde el estuviera llevar a Alice con el para que estuvieran solos y Alice o Shun se le declarara al otro solo que teníamos dos problemas: fabia y Klaus, en este plan incluimos a Billy para que se llevara a fabia y julie y runo para llevarse a Klaus ellas se encargaban de eso y yo con el resto así que me fui a buscar a Shun, cuando lo encontré estaba afuera en un árbol y cuando estaba segura que se quedaría un rato mas en ese lugar busque a Alice por todos lados hasta que la encontré en su cuarto acostada pensando- Alice porque no vienes a la fiesta-le dije-tengo miedo de ver a Shun- me dijo atemorizada- Alice que pasa eres una de las mas valientes que e conocido sacrificaste tu vida para salvar a Shun, golpeaste a mi primo cuando me insulto, comiste un gusano porque te dijeron que no podías aunque fue asqueroso, estabas a punto de desmayar con un golpe a dan casi como runo y un buen de cosas mas- le dije para alentarla-

Alice PROV

-… y un buen de cosas mas- me dijo Sandy – si pero tu también eres así- le dije- Alice eres la chica mas bonita y valiente que conozco y te da miedo decirle tus sentimientos a Shun- entonces lo medite por un momento y le dije- tienes razón yo puedo, puedo hacerlo se que puedo- entonces Sandy me arreglo me maquillo y fuimos donde Shun se encontraba , pero cuando me asome no estaba en eso Sandy dijo- Alice sal ahí y búscalo pero no digas algo como "Shun sal de donde quieras que estés" o algo como "al estilo julie"- con nervios le dije-*gulp* ok esta bien voy para haya-

Runo PROV

-Lista julie tenemos que hacerlo por nuestra amiga- le dije a julie después de explicarle el plan de Sandy- entendido- dijo julie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿lista? Vamos- corrimos donde estaba Klaus entonces julie empezó a bailar con el mientras que yo buscaba donde podíamos encerrarlo sin que se nos muriera encontré el lugar perfecto- el baño- pensé (no me malinterpreten si te quedas en el baño de marucho ahí tienes todo una cama mini nevera y un baño) después de colocar todo lo necesario corrí donde julie y le di la señal que era la hora

Julie PROV

Era la hora de llevar a Klaus a su "habitación" que resultaba ser el baño así que runo me señalaba cual era y le dije a Klaus –oye Klaus me acompañas a mi… a mi cuarto por favor se me olvido algo porfa- el bobo de Klaus se la creyó todo y me dijo- donde es y me acompaño a mi "cuarto" a lo que runo me acompaño y de repente lo encerramos y lo dejamos ahí y corrimos con Billy a ver como iba y veíamos que solo bailaba con ella así que pensábamos que tenia un plan y lo dejamos en eso buscamos a Sandy y a Alice

Alice PROV

-Estoy lista- le dije muy confiada a Sandy- esa es mi amiga- cuando estaba apunto de pasar escuche a julie y a runo gritándonos –fiu ¿llegamos a tiempo- dijo julie fatigada-a tiempo para que- les dije desconcertada –ehm no es importante ahora después les preguntas el punto es que vaya con Shun ahora mismo señorita- dijo Sandy con una sonrisa- bien es la hora- dije animada

Shun PROV

Estaba en un árbol hasta que vi que la puerta para salir se estaba abriendo entonces vi una sombra que venia saliendo ¿será Alice? ¿O será otro plan de Sandy para que me declare a Alice? Después de pensar muchas posibles preguntas de quien podría ser, apareció Alice como la última vez que me busco eso en realidad me gusto en especial por parte de Alice, entonces empezó a decir mi nombre preocupándose cada vez mas y mas en un momento miro hacia arriba y me miro entonces me grito -Shun ¿estas bien? y que haces haya arriba- dijo menos preocupada entonces de un salto me baje y me le quede viéndola pero entonces se me fue acercando

Alice PROV

Cuando Shun bajo del árbol pensé-vamos Alice tu puedes ve con el- entonces me fui acercando y cuando casi llegaba el se fue hacia arriba del árbol [dan:- que gallina es Shun-todos -cállate que se esta poniendo interesante- dan:-que feos-] – S-Shun que-quería preguntarte si estabas bien- dije cada vez con mas valor – no seria mejor que estuvieras adentro- me pregunto- si lo se pero me preocupaba que estuvieras solo- le dije*gsp pero que acabo de hacer*pensé en eso me fije que agachaba la cabeza – o lo siento fue por algo que dije-trate de aclarar –no, no es por ti Alice es por otra cosa-

Sandy PROV [por cierto en esta parte saldrá un personaje de otro anime espero que sepan quien es]

-chicas somos las mejores- dijo runo con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga –esperen un momento-dijo julie –quien es la chica de pelo largo y como azul oscuro con el vestido negro y el collar con una h- runo y yo volteamos y la vimos- ah es una amiga-les dije a las dos- quien es- dijo runo muy curiosa-o bueno se las presento, vamos- fuimos donde la chica de pelo azul oscuro se encontraba-hola Sandy quienes son ellas- pregunto- a hola mira ella es runo y ella julie- le conteste- a hola yo me llamo hinata hyuuga- contesto – hola, oye, sin ofender pero porque tienes los ojos así- dijo julie – julie cállate no seas ofensiva- grito hacia julie-jajá no se preocupen es una característica de mi cla… digo de mi familia- contesto hinata- si solo quiero saber como se conocieron- dijo runo muy curiosa- bueno yo fui de viaje a… a Tokio donde conocí a hinata- [hinata y yo éramos ninjas por lo cual no podíamos decir todo sobre nosotras] – oye que raro collar tienes- dijo julie señalando el protector de la aldea de la hoja- oh esto es un protector no se para que pero en la escuela me lo dieron esperen cambiando de tema que hacen espiando hacia afuera y quien es la chica que esta yendo hacia allá- terminando de decir esto volteamos y era ¡fabia!- chicas corran antes de que salga- dijo julie muy apresurada pero ya era muy tarde ella ya estaba afuera y hinata nos había acompañado para ver que pasaba

Shun PROV

-Shun te quiero preguntar algo- me dijo un poco nerviosa Alice- que pasa-le dije un poco confuso- es so-solo yo que-quería pre-preguntarte s-si y-yo t-te g…- antes de que Alice terminara se escucho alguien gritando mi nombre -¡Shun!- se escuchaba, Alice y yo volteamos a ver quien me hablaba y tenia que ser fabia- que crees que haces pelo de zanahoria Shun es mío- dijo un tanto molesta ]esperen un minuto ni siquiera me acercaría a ella*- fabia no quiero problemas contigo otra vez así que me retiro, hablamos otro día Shun - dijo Alice mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta

Alice PROV

*estuve tan cerca de decirle* pensé – y como te fue- me pregunto Sandy con tono pícaro y a su lado había una chica peli azul oscuro- esperen un momento quien es ella- dije confundida- oh hola me llamo hinata hyuuga-me contesto la chica- bueno el punto principal es que si le dijiste- dijo runo – gracias chicas por intentarlo pero no pude- dije muy triste- fue por culpa de fabia verdad- me dijo Sandy – no es que no puedo decirle- conteste aunque si allá sido culpa de fabia, en eso Shun llego y me dijo- Alice podemos hablar- me dijo con cara de irritado(es por fabia no por Alice). Claro pero si vamos fabia…- alcance a decir antes de que Shun dijera- ella ya se fue- por lo que lo acompañe

Shun PROV

-Alice quiero saber una cosa- le pregunte serio pero nervioso- yo te gus…- en lo que Alice me miraba fijamente- yo te g…- antes de terminar la frase apareció fabia(otra vez)- pero como rayos apareciste- le dije muy enojado- eso no importa lo que importa es que me voy a vengar de ti Alice Gehabich- dijo con un tono vengativo pero gracioso (en mi opinión), en eso llega Sandy para salvarme por segunda vez en el caso de Alice y yo

- fabia llego tu hora- dijo Sandy mientras comenzaba a golpearla, en cambio Alice y yo mirábamos sorprendidos al carácter de Sandy

Alice PROV

-Fabia llego tu hora- dijo Sandy antes de empezarla a golpear mientras que tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, nunca antes había visto esa rudeza y fuerza en mi amiga sabia que le encantaba luchar pero no sabia que tan fuerte era por lo que me sorprendió su rudeza y cuando dejo inconsciente a fabia salió hinata, runo y julie para llevársela

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

Sandy PROV

-Listo chicas llévenla adentro- les dije a mis amigas para que la dejaran en otra parte en eso voltee a ver a Shun y a Alice quienes estaban tan sorprendidos en eso los dije – que nadie me conoce yo soy así o peor- cuando termine de hablar vi que Alice se había volteado y Shun me seguía viendo así que le hice una seña de que era el momento perfecto pero después de dos minutos los dos chicos entraron y le pregunte a Shun que si ya le había dicho pero me negó con la cabeza en lo que le dije –entonces casi mato a fabia para que no le digas bueno no me molesta golpear a alguien mas en este momento- pero el me dijo- Sandy tu no entiendes necesito mas tiempo para poder decirle- por lo que me sorprendió al ver su tristeza –Shun espera un momento si no estas listo bueno es tu vida pero no digas que no intente ayudarte- en lo que me dijo – gracias- (pero no piensen que aquí termino de ayudar eh tengo otro plan en lo que necesito ayuda de diana(mi mejor amiga) de dan, runo, joe, chan, hinata, julie y toda la ayuda que encontrara)

**Al día siguiente**

Kiba PROV

Bien yo soy Kiba (salgo en naruto y soy amigo de hinata) me metí aquí porque como Sandy entro a la historia yo la narrare cuando nadie hable y tal vez salga o tal vez no T.T bueno aquí voy Al día siguiente era día de clases [mhm kiba: -que aburrido entrar a la escuela- Sandy: kiba solo te invite a narrar no a dar opiniones- kiba:- ok bueno ya-] así que runo se había levantado temprano porque antes de salir de la casa de marucho Sandy les dijo que tenia otro plan así que tenían que llegar temprano y fue donde Alice dormía ( para quienes no lo recuerdan Alice se mudo con runo porque su abuelo se regreso a Moscú)- - Alice- ya levántate es hora de la escuela y tengo que llegar temprano para… terminar un trabajo- le mintió runo a su amiga y vio que Alice difícilmente se trataba de levantar- runo pero falta casi como dos horas para el colegio- dijo Alice mientras miraba el reloj- lo se pero mejor temprano que tarde no crees y yo se que Shun siempre llega temprano- en eso Alice se levanta de golpe y se dirige al baño para bañarse, cepillarse, etc. Cuando termino de "terminar" con el baño se dirijo al cuarto para ponerse el uniforme mientras que runo se dirigía al baño,

El uniforme de Alice consistía en una playera blanca con el escudo del colegio, un chaleco rojo con el mismo escudo y un suéter del mismo color del chaleco con el escudo, una falda a cuadros y unas mallas blancas con los zapatos negros

En cambio el de runo era un vestido rojo a cuadros con el escudo escolar y adentro una playera blanca por dentro, mallas blancas y los zapatos negros

Runo PROV

*estoy mas que segura que mi amiga esta enamorada de Shun, espero que Sandy sepa lo que hace* pensé mientras me cepillaba los dientes en eso escuche

-runo ya estas lista- me grito Alice

-si en un minuto solo me faltan los zapatos-

- esta bien estaré afuera-

Alice PROV

-Porque no le dije cuando pude- me dije a mi misma cuando escuche – disculpa me hablabas a mi- me dijo un chico bien parecido que al parecer tenia el uniforme del colegio – hola me llamo kiba inuzuka- [kiba –porque no me dijiste que iba a salir- Sandy:- que pues que no te gustan las sorpresas- kiba:- pues si pero va a salir akamaru- Sandy:-mhm tal vez pero en esta parte no porque vas a la escuela- kiba: T.T Sandy: ahorita regreso creo que necesitare otro narrador tu sigue contando]

- a hola me llamo Alice Gehabich- le conteste, este chico era guapo pero mis ojos solo eran para Shun y nadie mas aunque el era moreno, ojos negros, pelo marrón corto y una peculiares marcas en su cara pero en un momento escuche un grito

- ¡Alice!- me hablo mi amiga

-que pasa runo-

- ya es hora pero que rayos… quien es el-

-oh hola me llamo kiba inuzuka-

-espera eres de intercambio-dijo runo

- si como mis otros amigos hinata bueno no creo que los conozcan-

- hinata hyuuga- le dije

- si es ella-

-bueno fue lindo hablar contigo kiba pero llegamos tarde a la escuela- dijo runo

-esperen van al colegio que esta junto de la plaza-

- si de seguro tú también vienes para allá- dije

-si me toco en esa creo que las acompañare-

- que ser humano va una hora antes de la entrada- dijo burlona runo

- yo y también al parecer también ustedes- dijo

- bueno ya tu ganas tengo mucha prisa por hablar con Sandy-

-entonces vamos oye no espera que no que tenias que terminar un trabajo-

-si pero hago equipo con Sandy en este trabajo-

-bueno vamos- le dije a runo poco convencida

Sandy PROV

-Donde estará- me decía a mi misma – calma ya llegaran- me decía hinata para calmarme -esta bien pero si no llega le hare lo mismo que a fabia- pero en eso vi pasar a Shun y corrí tras el

–Shun- grite

- que te pasa- le pregunte al verlo tan pensativo

– A mi nada-yo sabía que era mentira así que le hice una cara de que sabía que era mentira

- bueno ya es por Alice feliz ya te dije- me dijo un poco enojado y triste

-calma Shun ya se como te podre ayudar-

-no es necesario-

-pero podría…-

-que no-

Es un gran…-

-¡No te necesito ni tus fallidos planes entiendes, eres una buena para nada y eres una tonta y quiero alejarme de ti lo más posible para no verte!-

-bueno entonces me voy-

Shun PROV

-bueno entonces me voy- fue lo ultimo que escuche salir de la boca de Sandy antes de que se fuera corriendo en eso vi que se le cayo un collar con una foto adentro – no es posible- me dije al ver que tenia ese collar- todavía lo tiene- mientras veía que era una foto de ellos dos cuando tenían 5 años

(Flashback)

-oye Sandy ten esto- decía un niño pequeño en el jardín de niños

- que es- decía una pequeña niña mientras tomaba el regalo

-es un collar de nosotros por que somos los mejores amigos-

-muchas gracias Shun que bonito y es de mis colores favorito ro…-

-rosa, azul y morado lo se y en forma de oso y de oro para que no se rompa-

- muchas gracias Shun –

(Fin del flashback)

Sandy PROV

Yo Salí corriendo pero al llegar a una parte del colegio me di cuenta de algo – mi collar se me cayo- en eso escuche alguien hablándome (créanme no era Shun aunque se quedo con mi collar T.T)

-Sandy que te pasa- me dijo diana (mi mejor amiga) acompañada de Luis (un amigo)

Yo: no me pasa nada chicos solo que me pelee

Luis: y perdiste jajá (pero en eso diana lo golpeo hasta sofocarlo, yo le enseñe esa técnica, snif mi amiga T.T)

Yo: no es que me pelee con Shun oigan esperen y hinata

Diana: o ella esta con runo, julie y Alice mientras le enseñan la escuela

Yo: a ok menos mal que ellas están bien

Runo PROV

-oye hinata y Sandy- le pregunte a nuestra nueva amiga

- la verdad no se primero se fue a hablar con Shun y después no se que paso oigan miren no es ese de pelo negro- -si es el vamos Alice sígueme-

- ok yo te sigo runo-

Yo: pero la de allá la que esta con Luis y diana no es Sandy y esta ¿¡LLORANDO!

Todas nosotras volteamos y si efectivamente estaba llorando

Julie: tengo una idea Alice le pregunta a Shun y nosotras a Sandy

Alice: pero porque yo

Yo: vamos Alice sabemos que quieres hablar con el hasta hinata y kiba debe saber

Julie: quien es kiba

Hinata: ¿kiba esta aquí?

Alice: si el es muy guapo pero a mi solo me gusta Shun

Julie: pero quien es kiba

Hinata: digamos que es mi mejor amigo

Yo: pero que seguimos hablando vamos una amiga esta mal Alice ve con Shun y nosotras con Sandy

Shun PROV

-pero que acabo de hacer- me dije amo mismo cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba

Alice: Shun te quiero preguntar algo

Shun: que pasa Alice

Alice: Solo quiero saber que le paso a Sandy o porque esta llorando

Como no le podía mentir a Alice le conté lo que había pasado (aunque no dije la parte por que se inicio el problema ósea que me gusta Alice) a lo que me dijo

Alice: pero porque le dijiste eso

Shun: es que estaba estresado y no sabía que decía

Alice: ya veo mmm… bueno tal vez si hablaras y aclararas las cosas entendería espera que tienes en el pantalón

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

Shun: o este es el collar de Sandy se lo di cuando teníamos como 5 o 6 años fue cuando nos hicimos mejores amigos y se lo regale un día en el jardín de niños

Alice: hay que lindo sabes cuando yo entre el único año del jardín de niños siempre veía que estabas solo pero llegaba Sandy y te ponías feliz hasta un día estabas llorando y llego Sandy y logro que te pusieras feliz y la verdad Sandy me consoló cuando mis padres murieron ella es una gran amiga y no deberías dejar una amiga como ella

Cuando Alice hablo así era como si su luz de su alrededor brillara aun mas intenso su sabiduría era inmensa y era tan comprensible con los problemas de los demás -sabes Alice yo estoy acostumbrado a que Sandy me de esta clase de consejos pero me alegra que me hayas ayudado-

-Para que son los amigos-

Al terminar de hablar con Alice me dirigí donde Sandy estaba –Sandy puedo hablar contigo- le dije apenado –no niño bonito no puedes- me decían los demás pero Sandy entendió que estaba apenado y les dijo a los demás – chicos esta bien yo puedo con esto- decía mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y los demás se iban

Sandy PROV

Yo: que quieres, quieres insultarme otra vez o que

Shun: no lo que te quiero decir es perdón por decirte eso yo se que intentabas ayudar

Yo: no yo lo siento nunca me debí meter en tu vida

Shun: no esta bien la verdad si me ayudaste si quieres síguelo haciendo

Sandy: ¿seguro?

Shun: si, si me acercas a Alice mas por mi bien

Sandy: bueno pero no me vuelvas a decir eso

Shun: te lo prometo

Sandy: bueno me tengo que ir adiós

Shun: adiós

Ya solo quedaba 30 minutos antes de clases así que aproveche para buscar a los chicos los cuales estaban en el patio esperándome

Yo: lo siento chicos tuve una charla con Shun

Luis: si bueno ya pero diana y yo que tenemos que ver en esta historia

Diana: Luis cállate Alice necesita ayuda

Todos: si Luis cállate

Luis: ya entiendo lo que sufre dan

Kiba: hola chicos que hacen

Hinata: kiba porque llegas a esta hora tú no eres así

Kiba: bueno yo llegue temprano pero no encontraba a nadie

Sandy: chicos no tenemos tiempo lo que tenemos que hacer es…

En eso les explique el plan que tenia en mente y entre todos lo modificamos y nuestro plan comenzaba en la fiesta de mascaras y disfraces de medio año que era en un par de meses pero antes de ponerlo en marcha teníamos que encontrar una manera de que estos dos no tuvieran pareja y en la fiesta que se juntaran.

Las chicas pensábamos poner a Alice de princesa y a Shun si era posible de príncipe

Pero en cambio los chicos pensaban ponerlos en una sirena y un marinero pero las chicas ganamos después de todo el plan era como cuento de hadas. En eso sonó la campana y entramos a clases y todos nosotros esperábamos impacientes el receso hasta que por fin llego, como estábamos con Shun y Alice no podíamos hablar de tal plan y en un momento se juntaba mas gente había llegado Sasuke, ino, Ace. Mira y Barón

Julie: esperen un momento vamos a ver cuantos somos a ver: Shun, Alice, Ace, mira, barón, ino, Sasuke, dan, runo hinata, kiba, runo, diana, Luis, Sandy, edmond, sakura, y el niño de pelo rubio y con rayas en la cara que parecen bigotes

Naruto: oye soy el personaje mas importante de mi anime y no sabes quien soy

Julie: ay pues claro eres shaoran

Naruto: ¬¬ ni siquiera nos parecemos me llamo Naruto uzumaki y soy…

Todos: Naruto ya cállate

Naruto: que feos snif

Yo: bueno y como se van a vestir ustedes yo de ángel

Edmond (ya se que no hable de el pero lo agregue de repente porque es amigo de Luis y no lo podía dejar fuera aunque quisiera): aunque no lo eres

Sandy: vuélvelo a decir y vas a ver como te va

Edmond: bueno ya me callo, yo me vestiré de pollo

Luis: yo de zombi

Diana: yo de emo

Ace: yo de mosquetero

Barón: yo también

Dan: y yo como los tres mosqueteros

Runo: yo de cleopatra

Julie: yo de hawaiana

Billy: yo de turista en Hawái cof por julie cof

Mira: yo de guerrera

Ino: yo de estrella

Hinata: yo de ninja

Sasuke: yo de mi hermano

Kiba: yo de akamaru

Sakura: yo de un akatsuki

Naruto: yo me voy a disfrazar de Naruto

Todos: ¬¬

Sandy: bueno Shun, Alice ustedes de que se disfrazaran

Alice: bueno la verdad yo pensaba algo como medieval

Las chicas: es perfecto y ya sabemos de que

Sandy: y tu Shun

Shun: la verdad no se si ir

Dan: ay por favor no seas así de aguado

Shun: no lo se y no me digas así

Dan: aguado

Sino PROV (soy el nuevo narrador porque no quiero aparecer en la historia pero tampoco narrarla así que solo lo hare muy pocas veces)

Después de un abrir y cerrar de ojos dan estaba con el ojo morado inconsciente en el piso y sonó la campana, Shun estaba pensando en ir o no a la fiesta.

Al llegar el fin de semana (soy floja y lo que menos quiero escribir es sobre la escuela) runo, julie y Alice se habían juntado para ver los disfraces (Sandy estaba con hinata no se donde). Al llegar a la tienda mientras Alice estaba viendo disfraces julie le empezó a decir a runo

Julie: oye runo y si mejor buscamos el vestido de princesa

Runo: lo se pero no podemos dejar a Alice aquí sola

Julie: entonces la llevaremos

Runo: esta bien tenemos que seguir el plan de Sandy mientras no esta

Julie: bueno vamos

Runo: oye Alice ya vimos toda esta tienda vamos a la otra

Alice: pero me gusto este disfraz es de guerrera

Julie: pero mira va ir de eso además tu tienes que ir algo mas al estilo Alice

Runo y Alice: ¿estilo Alice?

Julie: si tu estilo es algo mas como no se de ángel o YA SE

Runo y Alice espantadas: que cosa

Julie: tu disfraz perfecto es de… ¡princesa!

Runo: ella tiene razón lo que es raro pero tiene razón te verías hermosa

Alice: no lo se

Julie: anímate

Alice: bueno vamos a ver vestidos

Julie: si te vas a ver hermosa te lo aseguro, con mi ayuda y la de runo estarás perfecta como una princesa de verdad aunque nos faltan las mascara, bueno luego vemos eso

Después de todo un "día julie" runo y Alice ya no podían mas hasta que pararon junto a un puesto de helados runo había pedido de vainilla, julie de fresa y Alice de chocolate

Runo: oye Alice ese es también el sabor favorito de…

Alice: de quien runo

Runo: no olvídalo

Alice: runo no te preocupes de quien

Runo: de Shun porque dan me había dicho

Alice se había quedado muda por el comentario de su amiga i se quedo viendo el helado por un momento hasta que reacciono y siguió comiendo su helado mientras sus amigas reían por la cara que había puesto Alice al escuchar tal cosa pero se empezó a escuchar el teléfono de Alice- hola- dijo mientras contestaba- hola mi nieta…- al parecer era el abuelo de Alice, al terminar de hablar Alice tenia cara de emocionada pero triste al mismo tiempo

Runo: que te pasa

Alice: voy a visitar a mi abuelo

Julie: que bueno pero va a ser después del baile verdad

Alice: si al día siguiente pero como mi abuelo va a estar ocupado todo el día me quedare todo el tiempo que este ahí con mis tíos

Julie: y que tiene eso de malo

Runo: es que tu no entiendes julie ellos trataban pésimo a Alice cuando vivía con ellos

Julie: o con razón pero cuanto tiempo vas a estar haya

Alice: bueno eso es la parte buena me quedare solo tres meses

Julie y runo: ¡QUE!

Alice: no se preocupen tratare de hablar con ustedes cuando este cocinando o cosas así

Runo: espero que se pase rápido

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata y Sandy: hola chicas que pasa

Alice: porque están tan sucias

Hinata: o bueno pues nosotras fuimos a… a correr

Julie: como sea eso es lo e menos ya tienen sus disfraces

Sandy: no por eso traemos bolsas (sarcasmo)

Julie: hay bueno yo solo decía

Sandy: bueno tengo una mala noticia después del baile me tendré que ir por unos meses

Julie: cuando

Sandy: un día después de la fiesta y me tendré que quedar con mis tíos mientras mis papas estén aquí por el negocio T.T

Runo: espera a donde te vas a ir y porque con tus tíos

Sandy: mis papas me envían para allá para entrenar para… el concurso de karate que habrá en poco tiempo aquí espero que me vayan a apoyar eh y creo que una demostración de cómo se usan unas armas ninjas que no creo que conozcan a y me envían con mis tíos porque con ellos entreno bajo presión y creo que me hace bien

Runo, julie y Alice: wow no sabíamos eso de ti

Hinata: te tengo una mala noticia tal vez pelees en contra mía

Sandy: no te preocupes será como una palea amistosa

Alice: espera tú también hinata

Hinata: si aunque no parezca

Runo: espera todavía no me contestas Sandy en donde viven tus tíos

Sandy: snif creo que snif en Moscú

Alice: espera y por cuanto

Sandy: buaa por tres snif meses snif

Alice: pero no vas a estar sola yo también iré

Sandy: O.O en serio sí no voy a estar sola

Alice: ni yo

Alice y Sandy se abrazan hasta que aparece Luis, Edmond y diana

Luis y Edmond: hola chicas

Todas: hola

Diana: al fin no estoy sola con estos dos idiotas

Edmond y Luis: oye

Diana: lo siento pero en esta historia cuando aparezco salen ustedes

Sandy: bueno ya lo próxima (tal vez) no salga el Justin bieber y cejotas de azotador ¿ok?

Diana: ok

Luis y Edmond: OYE

Sandy: oh ustedes dos cállense

Luis y Edmond: T.T

Sandy: oigan chicos me tengo que ir a buscar una mascara

Todas (menos Luis y Edmond): te acompañamos

Sandy: gracias chicas y tengo una idea

Runo: que clase de idea

Sandy: le haremos un cambio a Edmond y a Luis

Todas: SI gran idea

Edmond y Luis que: QUE porque no odian

Sandy: ay no sean llorones y es para la fiesta

Edmond: pero yo no necesito voy a ser un pollo

Luis: si y yo de zombi

Diana: chicas tengo una idea, primero que nada Luis como vas a ser un zombi vas a necesitar maquillaje y tu Edmond para tu gallina así que de compras mañana desde el medio día

Chicas: SI

Edmond y Luis: NO

Pasaron los días y al fin al llegar el día del baile las chicas llevaron a Luis y a Edmond a la fuerza hasta que lograron llevarlos a la casa de runo, todas empezaron a "mejorarlos" pero alce se quedo pensativa *como le podre decir a Shun que lo amo antes de irme* en eso runo y Sandy se le acercaron mientras que hinata, julie, ino, mira, diana y sakura los arreglaban

Runo y Sandy: que te pasa Alice

Alice: no, no estoy bien

Runo: segura te ves muy distraída

Sandy sabia que le pasaba algo pero había dejado que runo la ayudara

Runo: yo se que te pasa algo ya cuéntame

Alice: bueno es que cuando me vaya ya no veré a Shun

Runo: ya veo, pero sabes que hoy en la noche bailaras con el

Alice: ¿¡que!

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 8

Runo: si dan ya lo tiene listo

Alice: gracias pero aun así no lo veré por meses

Runo: calma hablaras con el por… internet

Alice: eso creo gracias runo

**En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraban dan, Joe, Ace, Barón y Shun **

Dan: tienes que ir

Shun: no

Ace: no seas así

Barón: si será divertido

Joe: tienen razón

Shun: bueno iría si tuviera disfraz y mascara

Dan: yo ten… digo yo te presto uno

Shun por favor que no sea el de pato

Dan: no es, de príncipe

Shun: pero como…

Ace: no hay tiempo todos a la casa de dan

Joe: si hay que apurarnos

Barón: Joe tiene razón

Shun: pero que rayos…

Dan: no hay tiempo tenemos que irnos

Había llegado la noche y todos llevaban asombrosos disfraces y mascaras

Sandy:¿ están listos?

Todos: claro que si

Shun, dan, runo y Alice aun no habían llegado puesto que en el plan de Sandy cuando llegaran pondrían una canción lenta. Momentos después Shun llego acompañado de dan y Alice acompañada de runo

Sandy: DJ ahora

Todos tenían su pareja: dan y runo, mira y Ace, julie y Billy, hinata y Sasuke, sakura y Naruto, kiba e ino, etc. Pero quedaban solo dos personas [dan:-así o mas obvia- Sandy:- ¡cállate!-]

Alice PROV

DJ: hora de bajar el ritmo busquen su pareja y a bailar eh dicho

*Pero no tengo pareja* pensé pero un "príncipe" me saco a bailar a lo que acepte y pensé que era Shun

Yo: ¿Shun?

Príncipe: ¿Alice?

La duda me comía por dentro así que me decidí a quitarle la mascara

Yo: ¡Shun!

En eso se me fue acercando hasta que sus labios estaban junto a los míos pero me separe cuando reaccione

Yo: Shun yo, yo no puedo seguir

Shun: pero porque

Yo: no es por ti es porque me iré por un tiempo a Moscú

Shun: entonces te esperare porque yo… te amo

Yo: pensé que no sentías lo mismo que yo

Toda la noche bailamos y bailamos hasta la media noche donde runo me decía que ya nos teníamos que ir

Runo: Alice ya nos tenemos que ir

Me decía mi mejor amiga tomándome de la mano y llevándome a la casa en donde Sandy nos había acompañado

Sandy: y como te fue

Alice: la mejor noche de mi vida

Runo: tu plan resulto después de todo

Sandy: que no confiabas en mi

Runo: como crees ese plan fue genial

Yo: esperen un momento que plan

Sandy: que tu y Shun estuvieran juntos

Yo: ay gracias chicas pero esperen que hicieron con Klaus

Runo: ups eso fue culpa de julie y mía, pasado mañana lo saco

Sandy y yo: que le hiciste

Runo: no les gustara

En eso runo nos conto la historia pero en vez de enojarnos nos reímos y le aplaudimos

Sandy

*Hoy es el día*pensé mientras recogía mis maletas junto con Alice y runo

Runo: y cuando regresaran

Alice: yo en tres meses creo

Sandy: al igual que yo

Runo: cruzare los dedos

En eso se escucho un coche, era el taxi

Sandy: te cuidas runo y no maltrates a dan no mejor si

Runo: te lo prometo

Alice: te veré después runo

Runo: snif yo también

En eso las 3 amigas se abrazaron y Alice y yo tuvimos que irnos. En el aeropuerto yo esperaba impaciente el avión pero en cambio Alice estaba deprimida

Yo: que te pasa

Alice: es que no veré más a Shun

Yo: pero Alice volveremos pronto

Alice: pero si le gusta alguien mas en este tiempo o que tal si…

Sandy: Alice cálmate desde que Shun te conoce le has gustado

Alice: pero en el jardín de niños…

Sandy: el te dijo eso para hablar contigo yo me acuerdo perfectamente que me había dicho que eres bonita pero no tenia el valor de decirte

Alice: (sonrojada) ¿en serio?

Sandy: muy enserio

En eso escuchamos que estaba por salir nuestro vuelo a lo que fuimos corriendo a el

Shino PROV (si no lo recuerdan yo narrare ahora)

Pasaron 2 meses y 28 días desde que Alice y Sandy se habían ido

Runo: si solo faltan dos días para que regresen las chicas

Pero en eso se escucho el timbre

Runo: ya voy

Sandy y Alice: sorpresa

Runo pero como… cuando llegaron

Sandy: llegamos hace rato pero fuimos a mi casa primero

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

Sandy: llegamos hace rato pero fuimos a mi casa primero

Runo: ay que feliz estoy le avisare a los demás

Alice PROV

*Que será de Shun* pensaba hasta que Sandy y runo me sacaron de mis pensamientos

Runo y Sandy: tierra llamando a Alice reacciona por favor

Yo: si que pasa

Runo: vamos a la casa de marucho ahí estarán todos

Yo y Sandy: en serio

Runo: que no me creen

Yo: claro que si

Sandy: bueno tal vez desconfió pero por esta vez no

Runo: entonces vamos

Sandy: chicas luego las alcanzo tengo que entrenar un poco mas

Runo y yo: claro luego te vemos

Pasaron las horas y ya era tiempo de ir a casa de marucho

Runo: ya tenemos que ir Alice

Yo: claro vamos

Todo el camino había sido de cómo me había ido allá y como estuvieron las cosas aquí peor sin darnos cuenta ya habíamos llegado y en eso runo toco el timbre y nos abrió marucho

Marucho: Alice que gusto verte de regreso

En eso marucho nos dejo pasar ahí estaban dan, julie, Billy, joe, Barón, Ace y mira, por ninguna parte veía a Shun y por tal razón le pregunte a marucho

Yo: oye marucho y Shun

Marucho: a el dijo que llegaría mas al rato

Yo: a esta bien

*No, no esta bien, con quien esta, que esta haciendo… argh ya cálmate Alice ya llegara* pensaba pero en eso se escucho el timbre a lo que marucho y yo fuimos a atender

Shun PROV

*Tengo que ir a la casa de marucho si no voy todos me van a insistir en especial dan pero para que será, dan me dijo que era sorpresa* pensaba hasta que llegue a la casa de marucho. Cuando llegue vi que marucho abría la puerta y detrás de el estaba… Alice

Alice y marucho: hola Shun

Me decían mis amigos pero no podía decir nada porque estaba en un transe cuando vi a Alice, casi babeaba como dan cuando ve comida, no reaccionaba hasta que marucho me dio una patada

Yo: oye que te pasa

Marucho: perdón es que no respondías

Alice:¿ Shun estas bien?

Alice PROV

Yo: ¿Shun estas bien?

No lo podía creer solo han pasado dos meses y esta mejor que antes

Shun: pero como… cuando… desde cuando estas aquí

Alice: estoy aquí desde las 9 de la mañana

Shun: pero que bonita te has vuelto

*Shun me acaba de decir bonita*

Shun PROV

*pero que rayos acabo de hacer le dije bonita a Alice eso tenia que quedar en mi mente no en mi boca*

Alice: ehm gracias

Me dijo Alice mientras sus mejillas se ponían rosas será que le gusto

Marucho: pasa o sino te quedas afuera

Yo no podía separar la vista de Alice hasta que alguien me sorprendió por atrás

Sandy: hola, vaya Shun te ves mas pálido que una calaca

Yo: porque me espantaste

Sandy: huy perdón

Yo: si yo también lo siento

Sandy: ¿?

Yo: como sea

Sandy:

Shun: como sea

Yo: bueno en 3 días tengo que ir a la competencia de karate ¿me van a apoyar verdad?

Todos: claro que si

Pasaron los tres días y ya era mi turno de pasar a lo que los jueces me pusieron un 9.5

Todos (mis amigos): así se hace

Era el turno de hinata a la cual también le pusieron 9.5

Todos: lo hiciste genial

Y así todos pasaron hasta que en la final me toco pelear con hinata en la que hinata gane pero estábamos bien por lo que habíamos dicho una pelea amistosa]dan:- se supone que es de Shun y Alice porque solo hablas de ti- Sandy:- mira dan viste como termine con todos los de la competencia así acabaras tu si no te callas pero tienes razón- dan:¿ la tengo? Digo si, si la tengo- todos:-¬¬]

Shun PROV

Había terminado la competencia y era hora de salir, hinata llevaba el premio de primer lugar en cuanto a Sandy el de segundo, mientras todos se dirigían al auto

Yo: Alice tienes un minuto

Alice: cla- claro

En eso la lleve a un lugar un poco apartado de los demás

Yo: Alice tú me gustas

Alice: pero como…. No importa porque yo también te amo

A lo que nos llevo a un beso profundo y apasionado con el que unió nuestro amor por siempre y para siempre

FIN

**Espero que les allá gustado la verdad no sabia como seguirle pero el próximo lo intentare hacer largo con mas amor y con mas obstáculos. Dejen sus reviews**


End file.
